Avengers: New and Screwed
by Derailed
Summary: The Avengers have gained new members. When one of the Stark family is attacked because of something he did by an evil member of the mom's family, The Avengers must put an end to her criminal organizations, and with another superhero group that is being destroyed by the enemy, will everyone put their prejudices aside and pull together.
1. The Night Patrol

McKenzie Brigit Wiccan Stark and Braedon Ayala were out on patrol as Wildfire and Black Wolf. The cousins often took night patrol. They liked the night air.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Black Wolf asked.

Wildfire shrugged her shoulders, twirling a lock of hair.

"I guess," she spoke, boredly.

To be honest, while she did love her cousin, she really wished she could have been on patrol with one of her team members. They always made things more entertaining, to say the very least. Her cousin was more...boring.

"For now, at least."

As they leapt from roof to roof, Black Wolf missed the ledge, caught his foot in the emergency escape and crashed into the garbage dumpster below. He had managed to break his leg and twist his shoulder.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Wildfire stopped, and after safely getting down, helped him out.

"Nice going, genius," she scoffed. "That was REALLY smooth."

He glared at his cousin, a frown on his face, as he clutched onto his injured shoulder. "Shut up."

Wildfire picked up her cousin, pulling him to his feet, and getting him to use his arm to wrap around her shoulders, while she did the same with him for support. "Never." she smirked.

They limped in, just as their shift was finishing. Brown Widow and Sapphire Lion (Nathaniel Stark, and Alice Stark Nee Wiccan), the parents of Kenzie, John, Relina, Jesse and the twins) were getting ready for their shift.

"Broken leg?" Sapphire Lion asked.

"Yes," replied Black Wolf.

The two older superheros shook their heads. As the four split up, Kenzie could hear her Brit and French friends telling John that he needed to get some sleep.

It turned out that John, for the past 24 hours hadn't slept or ate anything. He seemed to engrossed in a case that he had.

"Why the bloody hell you went for a dick's license, I'll never understand," the Brit said.

"Because being a detective is cool?"

"Says who?"

"The guy you were named after."

"...Leave Sir Arthur Conan Doyle the hell out of this."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Just then, she could hear her brother's cell ring and him answer it.

"Hello, oh, sure, I'll be there. Don't tell me Cramer finally decided to run us in. No, he's not there, but Stebbins is, and he wants answers. Just so long as s-s-s-s-stuttering Rowcliff isn't there, right, see you in twenty minutes," he said.

She could hear John's cell being shut, indicating the call had ended.

"Well, my two good friends, I'm off to be grilled by a large sergeant," he said. "If you get a call that I'm in jail, expect me back within a day."

With that, he left.

Kenzie then proceeded to walk into the room, taking off the eyepiece that covered her eyes. Arthur and Francis glanced over at the girl, as she entered the room. She looked up at them, once the eyepiece was gone, and gave them a confused look.

"What the hell's going on?" she demanded.

"He got a call. Some police Sergeant named Stebbins wanted to talk with him at 935 West 35th street," Francis said.

Tony Stark, Iron Man and her uncle appeared from the kitchen after conferring with Natasha that she'd make breakfast.

"Why would any homicide sergeant want to talk with him at Nero Wolfe's house?" he asked.

"God knows," Kenzie sighed.

Kenzie, her relatives, and many of her friends; they couldn't understand why Johnathon Brunel Stanier Wiccan Stark or John, could be so happy being hauled downtown for a night of questioning and getting three or five hours of sleep. Kenzie finally sighed and looked at the clock. It seemed like forever, but John returned within sight of two hours, laughing to himself. Kenzie stood there.

"Your back, and what's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh, I got called down to Wolfe's to hear Stebbins read us the riot act, which included yanking our licenses," he said. "Cramer would fire Stebbins if any of our licenses got yanked."

He yawned.

"Sorry, haven't slept much," he said. "Had a good long time of questioning about something personal."

She placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "Than get some sleep, dumbass."

Their mom, who was the Sapphire Lion, just chuckled as Kenzie helped guide her rather sleepy brother to the stairs. With much concentration, John climbed the stairs to his quarters, at Avenger HQ.

As he opened the door, Kenzie heard..."DEVIN! DUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"Here we go again," Kenzie muttered.

She shook her head, and then proceeded to go save her little brothers, from their doom. Yes, she swore they were Hell spawn, sent to make her life a nightmare, but, they were her little brothers, and she didn't want them killed (unless it was by her own hand).

She had an assumption as to what it could be and when she got there, John was relocking one of his drawers, proving her assumption right. The hellspawn were trying to get into John's weapons drawer.

"Don't you ever come into my room and go looking or even remove any of my firearms or other weapons, these will put a quick end to you. GOT IT?"

The two thirteen year olds backed away and straight into Kenzie's hands. Arthur came up to hear John telling them to never go near his weapons stash again.

"What the bloody..." his voice trailed off, as he saw the oldest girl of the Wiccan siblings drag/carry her little brothers away from the eldest' current wrath.

"They were into his private weapons drawer," she said. "He has firearms and knives in case of fights, where superheros aren't available. I don't know what these two were thinking even wanting to look at the weapons."

As she told Arthur about the twins stupidity, Sapphire Lion, who had finished shift came to see Kenzie and Arthur once the twins were disposed of.

"Up to their usual antics?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," Kenzie sighed. "They got into John's drawer of weapons."

"Great," she sighed.

Jesse appeared. "I need you, mom, Francis and Arthur in the medical bay, Braedon's down there and I'll tell you of a small change to the plans for night patrol," he said and beat it.

Sapphire Lion and Kenzie made their way down while Arthur stopped off and grabbed Francis. When they arrived, Sapphire Lion and Kenzie were sitting. Jesse stood to face the five.

"You five are now on night patrol," he said. "But it's going to be done differently. You five will break and go solo. At a specific time and in a specific place, you meet, exchange information then go out again. If you wind up in a fight, deal with it solo, until you need help or things get way out of hand. If it gets to dangerous, blow the warehouse up."

Kenzie smirked. "Blowing up the warehouse, if need be," she spoke, sounding very confident. "Is something I call sole dibs on."

Arthur rolled his eyes a bit. His friend was a pyromaniac, no if's and's or but's about that. Anything involving fire or explosions or any of that lot, and she was your girl.

"That is your job," her mom said. "Only if things get to hot to handle."

"Plus," said Jesse, "You five together could bring down any major crime ring in the world."

Kenzie shook her head. "Not us," she told him. "Al, Arthur, Ludwig, Ivan and somebody else, yes. Probably one of us girls, considering we're not afraid to kick their asses, if they do something stupid. Or Kiku."

"Anyway, you five can handle it," Jesse said and left.

Sapphire Lion removed her mask, and sighed. "How does it feel to be a superhero?" she asked. The others said it was alright. Meanwhile, the demon twins were having another go at looking at their eldest's weapons collection. They were attempting to pick the lock of John's door.

The bobby pin they stole off of Relina, though, for some reason, wasn't working worth a flying shit.

They were cussing out the door, and the bobbypin, when...

"What are you two doing, now?"

The blondes froze in place, before looking up, seeing Captain America standing over them.

"Nothing?" they said innocently.

"Then why are you picking the lock to your older brother's room?" Captain America asked.

"Does 'they want to see his weapons stash?' Answer your question?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, shit..." both twins muttered, at the sight of their older brother coming up to them.

"You two are just so determined to see his weapons collection?" he asked.

"Yes," they said.

"Forget it," Jesse told them. "He wouldn't show you any of those. Besides, he's a licensed PI, meaning he has to have a concealed carry permit and all sorts of weapons. If I were you, I'd make tracks to your room and forget he has any weapons. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The two remained silent, glaring at the older brother, before nodding their heads once. They walked away, shoving past Jesse, grumbling things he didn't really catch.

Jesse then turned to the super solider.

"It's their dream to see his weapons," he said.

Captain America chuckled and they walked away. Little did anyone know that John would soon have his life flipped completely upside down  
-

Notes on characters (Costumes mainly)

Wildfire-red tank top, with orange and yellow fire designs on the bottom of it, a black leather jacket, black shorts, that reached her lower thighs, and black boots, with red flame designs shooting up from the heels. Red fingerless gloves dawned her hands, as well as a matching choker with a fire charm locked onto the choker.

Sapphire Lion-The mask was styled to that of a lion, and it covered the entire head. Two white eye pieces glinted in the light. the costume was a deep sapphire color, except for an inch around the wrist portion of the gloves and top of the boots, which were gold. The boots were shock absorbers. Crossed on her back were two katanas.

Brown Widow-Mask styled like that of a Brown Widow Spider. Brown suit with black stripes around the arm, forearm, foreleg and thigh. In the Stomach region was sewn a bright red hourglass.


	2. Lost and Bloody

After the required eight hours, John awoke in time for lunch. He was dressed and heading down the stairs, after locking his bedroom door when he ran into Relina. She was mighty pissed.

"Where the hell is my bobby pin?" she demanded.

"Dunno," he shrugged.

As he moved past, Jesse arrived with her bobby pin, all misshapen and broken. John stopped and returned.

"The twins were using it to try and get into John's room to look at his weapons stash," Jesse said.

"Those two are spider food," Relina snarled, slamming the door shut and getting dressed.

John came down the stairs, and from the look on his face, the twins made for their room quickly.

Relina had come down after finding another bobby pin.

"Where the hell are the twins?" she demanded.

"They made for their room," John said.

After lunch, which Natasha insisted he have some good old fashion Russian food, he took to the streets, one of his five Casull .454's in his coat pocket.

"I'll be back when I'm back," he said.

The others agreed and he took off. Something was wrong, but Kenzie couldn't place a fireball or a finger on it. Three hours passed and no John, then four, five six hours and still no John, the hours turned into days and by the third day, she was sure he was dead when the phone rang. A voice, oily and eerily familiar to her mom and the three older siblings sounded.

"On the full of the moon, the blond fool will die," it said.

"...If this is your idea of a prank call, Gilbert..."

Gilbert appeared beside her. This was a woman. Alice traced the call to D. Wiccan Computers incorporated.

"D. Wiccan Comp. Inc.?" Tony asked.

"Delilah Wiccan Computers Incorporated," Alice snarled. "She's got her hands in everything: Blackmail, extortion, sabotage, jewel thefts, you name it, she's in it. She's always tried to kill John, ever since he shut down her three plagiarism extortion rings."

"What does that have to do with John's disappearance?" Steve asked.

"She kidnapped him and is planning to kill him," Alice said. "Looks like I'm going in with Kenzie and two of her friends. Reason for Kenzie coming is so she can fry that bitch."

Kenzie grinned.

"Thank you mom," she said.

Cap was at the computer printing off some papers for them.

"Your aide, White Dragon. Real Name is Dean Parks, recently divorced from Delilah Wiccan. He's remarried to Alice's youngest sister, Marian Wiccan. Skilled Martial Artist and spy extraordinaire. The guy can pick locks and is a computer nerd beyond all recognition. Sapphire Lion, Wildfire, Warlock, Wolf and Seychelles; do be careful. Also, direct order to Wildfire alone. Once everyone on your team, including White Dragon is out, blow the building."

She smirked, maliciously. "Aye, aye, oh Captain, my Captain."

Steve kept himself from rolling his eyes at her - she always insisted on using that joke.

And when she did, it proved she was Stark's niece, that was for damn sure.

The group made it to the van, and Sapphire Lion got behind the wheel and after getting the systems ready to track down John, she called into the back, where the others were.

"Ready to kick ass, take names, save people and fry one fat bitch?"

"Damn straight," Wildfire smirked, viciously.

"Then let's do this, shall we?" Warlock spoke, a malicious look in his emerald eyes.

Sapphire Lion nodded and they took off. Wolf was looking over the documents of the person they were to meet.

"Okay, from the forms, White Dragon will take two of us to help beat the bitch around while he and one other goes in to rescue John. The last one, who is left will be our get away driver. Who wants the honor of beating Delilah around? Who wants to stay behind to run the getaway vehicle and who wants to help White Dragon save John?" Wolf asked.

Wildfire and Wolf looked over at each other, eyes narrowed and nodding their heads.

"Zhat pleasure would belong to us." Ludwig spoke, looking over at the others in the van.

Chelles smiled, slightly. "I guess I'll go get John."

"And I'll be the getaway driver, then." Warlock added.

Sapphire Lion, who was with them said that she'd run the communications to each group.

"Call in when you are making your exit, so I can tell Warlock to get the van into position, that way we can make the clean and jerk get away," she told them. "I'm counting on you all."

"Right." they each spoke.

Soon the van reached the building. As the large group left the van, they were met by a Dragon man. His mask/helmet was dragon style. The boots from the ankle to the knee had dragon scales and so did the gloves that ran from the wrist to the elbow, The chest plate also had dragon scales. On the back of the boots and forearm gloves were red dragon spikes, His boots were white, up to an inch from the bottom which were red. His hair was a fiery red.

"You must be White Dragon?" Wildfire asked.

"Yes," White Dragon said.

Once he was told of the plans, he smirked.

"Follow me, and once me and Chelles have gone, I want Wolf to break down the door, grab Delilah and launch her into the air. Wildfire, cook that bitch into a well done steak," White Dragon said. "Once you've done what you can to kill her, Me and Chelles, with John in hand will come and we'll make a clean get away."

"Yes, sir." Wildfire nodded her head.

White Dragon lead them to the room. Once there, he and Chelles departed quickly.

"Let's go, Wolf," Wildfire somewhat whispered.

Wolf changed into a red wolf and burst in the door and quickly charged at Delilah and threw her into the air.

"NOW!" the red wolf bellowed.

Wildfire leapt into the air and began fireballing Delilah. Wolf changed back into Ludwig and he rifled the desk, until he found CDs and orders. He quickly pocketed everything and when Delilah appeared from the fireball, Wolf grabbed Wildfire.

"She's dead," he said.

Wildfire waited, for a single minute, just to make sure of it for herself. Finally, she turned on her heel, and stretched her arms. "Then let's go," she yawned.

White Dragon and Chelles had appeared, as planned, with a bleeding John. Chelles was keeping a wet cloth around the blond's neck.

"We had to kill the vampire, Baron Blood," Chelles said.

Wildfire nodded, then looked at White Dragon.

"We need to get him to a hospital," he told them, then asked if Sapphire Lion was with them.

"She should be in the car with Warlock," Wildfire told him, before looking at Wolf, who was now transforming back into a Wolf form. "Get him on Wolf, and we can carry him out there, easier."

The three superheroes and the injured boy climbed onto the fourth hero, and he ran out as smooth as he could, to prevent hurting John even more. Wildfire made contact with the van.

"Sapphire Lion, this is Wildfire, do you copy?"

"Sapphire Lion, copy that, you making a get away."

"Affirmative. Need the van ready."

"Affirmative. Anything else needed?"

"Will explain in the van. Wildfire Out."

"The van should be ready for us," she told White Dragon.

"Good, cause I made sure that one of you two would find CDs and files. They are transcripts of Fury and Delilah talking. They had plans of using the Avengers to kill John, because he shut down three of Delilah's plagiarism extortion rings. Fury was getting a cut of the loot. S.H.I.E.L.D was being used as extortionists and blackmailers. Now that we have the information, we can shut Fury down and turn control of the Avengers over to a more competent person," White Dragon said.

With Warlock and Sapphire Lion, he had gotten the van in position. When the team that had entered had exited, they saw that Kenzie had taken aim and hit the generators. The six generators began to spark and explode. As the group entered, and the doors were shut, White Dragon told Warlock to step on it.

Warlock agreed and his foot hit the gas pedal and the van shot off. Wildfire and Chelles took care of John. As the van exited, White Dragon told Warlock to take a left and at the second light go right. Following these directions lead them to the hospital, where White Dragon took John and put him on a gurney, and left, leaving a note for the doctors.

Once he entered, and the doors were shut, they left.

"All we can do now," he told them. "Is pray and wait for good news."


End file.
